


Closer

by Epoxide (MiyuTanemura)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/Epoxide
Summary: The evolution of a relationship.





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).



> Sorry for being late, Yeaka.  
> Hope you enjoy these silly snippets. Apologies for the writing, still battling the damn block... OTL

The end to another day in Imladris was peaceful as the sky was bathed in warm oranges and reds, followed by faint purple and blue at the edge.

Lindir sat in one stone bench in one of the many gardens. He was looking up at the sky, distracted, musing, as the garden surrounding him, filled with greens and the strong colours of the flowers and fruit, was helping him to remain grounded to it.

Beside him and momentarily forgotten, his harp and some scattered notes lay.

A gentle breeze made his long hair sway slightly, some strands dancing away.

This countless moment was broken by the rustle of someone walking nearby, startling Lindir from his distraction.

He was surprised to see that the culprits were none other than Elrond and his sons, Elrohir and Elladan, who were walking the path towards the elegant fountain that was on the edge of the garden.

They were talking in hushed tones, there was even some teasing going on, Lindir could see, and the smiles and startled laugh that came from one of the twins were a good sign. And yet… there was still a cloud of sadness hanging over the three elves.

The loss was still very much present.

Lindir couldn’t help but _ache_ for them.

He hadn’t experienced that kind of loss but everyone had been affected.

And it saddened Lindir that he could do anything.

His gaze fell on his harp and, instinctively, his fingers moved to it, holding and moving gently over the strings, bringing forth a melody. It started gently, not yet competing with the rustle of the leaves caused by the wind.

At first, there was a sense of sadness in the notes however it changed gradually.

Lindir lost himself in the music, thinking and transmitting that to his music. He thought of the garden, the vegetation and trees becoming part of the melody, followed by the sweet scent of the flowers and fruit still hanging in the trees, to the water gurgling in the fountain, the grounding forces that ran underneath the place, almost as strong and swift as the river that cut the valley in two. And then, about the sky too, of its all-encompassing grandeur.

Lindir had become one with the music, humming in certain parts, a simple counterpoint without lyrics.

Words weren’t needed, at this moment.

Before too long, the song ended.

And Lindir opened his eyes – he wasn’t aware of having closed them – and silence fell over the garden.

He placed the harp back in its previous place, letting out a small sigh at the feeling of a weight being lifted from his shoulders. And then something, an unusual feeling, made him look to the side.

Where Elrond now stood alone, a smile in his lips.

When he noticed that Lindir had seen him, he gave a nod of acknowledgement before walking away.

And Lindir sat still, feeling mildly frozen for reasons he didn’t understand.

 


End file.
